


The Melancholy of Ouma Kokichi

by harunai



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Help, I wrote this in under two hours, M/M, NDRV3 Spoilers, New record, SPOILERS LIKE HOLY HECK, Spoilers, also saihara/ouma is kind of here so, am i the first fic for this???, as in it's darker, i am horrible, idk i need to watch that setup thing, tagging again so it shows up, you guys can hate me now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harunai/pseuds/harunai
Summary: Ouma's mind isn't exactly in the present until it's too late.~CONTAINS MAJOR NDRV3 SPOILERS~





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got spoiled for NDRV3 and wrote this less than two hours later, in less than an hour. Go me.
> 
> You WILL be spoiled for Chapter 5 if you read this. I'm not joking.

Ouma Kokichi could hear pounding behind him. Heavy pounding, like a block of metal. It probably was a block of metal, to be honest.Or was it the pounding in his head? He didn't know, and wasn't occupied on trying to figure that out. What WAS occupying him, however... was escaping this damned conveyor belt he'd practically been tied to by Momota Kaito, one of the possibly-sanest people around here.

And everything was finally looking up, in a sense, too! He'd just confessed to Saihara that he loved him, even after Amami and Akamatsu, and everyone else, and he'd accidentally made the others think that he was the mastermind and he didn't mean it diDN'T MEAN IT-

"M-Momota! Let me out of here, right this instant!" He cut off his internal madness with an external yell, to his captor, to set him free. "Seriously? You've got a 75% chance of being the mastermind. I don't think I'll take my chances on the other 25%!" An attempt that was in vain, so Ouma switched to screaming for someone, _anyone_ to help. "S-Saihara! Shirogane! SOMEONE! H-Help! I don't want to die here!"

The repeated impacts of the block of metal grew louder. It would be any minute now. "Please...! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He was begging, and he knew it. But dignity gave way to fear. "Please!" The block of metal was about to crash down on him.

**"SHUUICHI-!"**

**WHAM.**

...And just like that, Ouma Kokichi was no more. __

**Author's Note:**

> Did I make you all suffer enough?
> 
> R~R, and kudos if you liked it! I haven't properly written in a while, and I have some old Touhou fics I need to port onto here...


End file.
